La propuesta de Rin
by Samura G
Summary: En respuesta al reto #73 pedido por: Bruxi en el foro ¡Siéntate! Kagome es secuestrada por Sessomaru ¿Qué es lo que querrá de ella?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko.**

**En respuesta al reto pedido por: Bruxi en el foro ¡Siéntate! En Retos a pedido. (topic/84265/89914320/1)**

* * *

En un claro se encontraba la pequeña Rin esperando a su amo Sesshomaru, mientras tarareaba una canción. Junto a ella descansaba el dragón de dos cabezas que ya era como su hermano, era con quién más tiempo pasaba, ya que su amo salía muy a menudo dejándola al cuidado de Jaken, el cual desaparecía par hacer quién sabe que cosas.

No es que se estuviera quejando. ¡No, no, no! Ella es muy feliz en compañía de su amo y siempre le estará agradecida por dejarla acompañarlo, esos pensamientos se debían solo a que antes de llegar al claro pasaron por una aldea...en las aldeas hay personas; hombres y mujeres, parejas, familias, hijos, _madres._

Unos sonidos los alertaron volteándose rápidamente para ver quienes eran, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al hermano de su amo junto con la señorita que siempre le acompaña.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Te dije que no golpearás a los aldeanos! Ahora por tu culpa no podremos comer el banquete que nos iban a dar — Resopló indignada y resignada Kagome mientras seguía caminando rumbo al claro, sin percatarse de la presencia de Rin.

— ¡Keh! No sé de qué tanto te quejas, al que no querían en su aldea era a mi, tu aún puedes volver y comer ¡Si no lo haces es por que no quieres! ¡Así que no... —

— Exacto, no quiero dejarte solo. Si te sacan de su aldea me sacan a mi también, aunque no lo hayan dicho. — Interrumpió la azabache seria, para a continuación poner su mejor sonrisa y exclamar — ¡Así que deja de quejarte y busca algo de comer!

Desde que entraron a esa aldea los aldeanos empezaron a cuchichear y a observarlos mientras avanzaban. No tenías que ser un genio para imaginare lo que decían por sus miradas llenas de desprecio dirigidas a Shippō e InuYasha. Inevitablemente uno hizo un comentario muy ofensivo, el cual Inuyasha no dudó en responder con un golpe, lo que terminó por tener que irse de la aldea. Los demás se quedaron a petición de Kagome, tenían que aprovechar todas las oportunidades para encontrar pistas de la shikon, y aparte quería tiempo a solas con el hanyō.

InuYasha se sonrojó y sintió un calorcito recorrerle el pecho. Admitía que al entrar a la aldea y escuchar todos esos susurros nada disimulados le había dolido; se había acostumbrado al trato de los aldeanos en la aldea de Kaede que se le olvidó que aún había humanos que no aceptaban a los hanyōs. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano después de oír a la azabache. Para evitar que ella se percatará del efecto que tuvieron sus palabras, saltó a la rama de un árbol y comenzó a correr buscando la cena, con una sonrisa acompañando su acalorado rostro.

Sabe lo que ella siente por él, y es correspondida con creces. Ninguna otra persona lo había tratado como ella, a pesar de querer matarla al principio ¿cómo no amarla? Lo hacía, lo hace y lo hará hasta que su vida de hanyō -que no es nada corta- se extinga. Ahora, declararse...era otra cosa.

Lo había intentado, vaya que sí. Hace un mes aproximadamente habló con Kikyō dejándole en claro sus sentimientos para poder comenzar bien con su azabache. Después de eso a intentado decirle lo que siente un sinfín de veces, pero, aunque no lo crean, el gran InuYasha -modestia aparte- nunca ha sido muy bueno con las palabras.

Siempre era interrumpido por Shippō o Kōga y, cuándo nadie aparecía, él mismo metía la pata; empezaba a tartamudear, se frustraba y terminaba indignado. Si, lo normal.

Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que nunca sintió la presencia de Rin a unos pasos de ellos, y siguió en su búsqueda de la cena.

Mientras tanto, Rin, al ver que el hermano de su amo se fue, decidió acercarse a la señorita Kagome. Hace mucho que no tenía pláticas con ningún humano, y ella parecía amable. Se acercó lentamente y la observó reunir palitos para hacer una fogata.

Kagome, al percatarse de la presencia de la niña, alzó el rostro y le dedicó un sonrisa maternal al reconocerla. Era la pequeña Rin, la niña que acompañaba a Sesshōmaru. Aún se le hacía raro que el témpano de hielo -como ella solía llamarle en sus pensamientos- haya aceptado a ésa niña humana.

_Al parecer el amor a los humanos lo heredaron del padre_ pensó divertida.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que tiraban de la manga de su uniforme. Con su vista buscó al Daiyōkai y, al no encontrarlo, pensó que había dejado abandonada a la pobre niña mientras él se iba a quién sabe dónde. _Y lo desconsiderado también es de familia_ pensó un poco molesta la azabache, y decidió hacerle compañía la niña para que no se sintiera muy sola.

Y así fue como las encontró InuYasha al llegar con un jabalí para la cena. Kagome sentada junto a la fogata con la pequeña Rin acurrucada en sus piernas que dormitaba por ratos.

— InuYasha — a Kagome se le iluminó el rostro al verlo, y la suavidad con la que pronunció su nombre inevitablemente lo sonrojó — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— ¡Keh! Ni fue tanto — Frunció un poco el ceño mirando a la niña — ¿Qué hace la niña que acompaña al odioso de mi hermano aquí?

— No lo sé, pero...

— Rin — Fue el quedo llamado, no fue muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para alertar a los demás de la presencia del recién llegado. La niña se talló los ojos al escucharlo, desperezándose.

Sesshōmaru, al ver que Rin estaba despierta se dio media vuelta y se interno en el bosque. No esperaba encontrarse al idiota de su hermano junto a su protegida, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, así que decidió ignorarlo junto con la humana escandalosa que siempre lo acompaña.

Rin se apresuró en alcanzar a su amo. Al llegar a dónde estuvo parado se dio la vuelta y se despidió con un movimiento de mano que Kagome respondió, sonriendo. La mirada de la pequeña se opacó mientras les daba la espalda y corría a alcanzar a su amo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde ése encuentro, y Sesshōmaru había notado el cambio en su protegida. Normalmente era muy activa, como cualquier niño de su edad, pero últimamente se la pasaba callada y sentada sobre Ah-Un. Hasta Jaken estaba preocupado, y eso era decir mucho ya que él era el principal afectado con la hiperactividad de la niña.

Rin todo ése tiempo se encontraba tratando de reunir el valor para hacerle una petición a su amo. Jamás le pedía nada, así que esperaba que se la cumpliera.

Se paró y a pasos lentos se acerco al demonio. Una vez junto a él, Sesshōmaru le dirigió una mirada, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. Rin reunió aún más valor y respiro profundo dándose ánimos, todo eso bajo la dura mirada de su amo, que al percatarse del nerviosismo que despedía su protegida y la mirada suplicante que le lanzaba sabía que lo que sea que estuviese pensando, no sería bueno para él.

Pero de todo lo que se esperaba, nunca se esperó _eso_...Las reacciones después de esas tres palabras fueron magistrales: Jaken vocalizó el grito más chillón que nunca nadie hubiese escuchado, y empezó a soltar improperios a todo ser viviente. Rin lo seguía viendo con esa mirada tan suplicante y al borde de derramar lagrimas. Y él, bueno, él sólo se limitó a verla, sabía que había algo más en esa petición, pidiéndole con la mirada que continúe a la pequeña se le iluminó la mira y pronunció lo que para él se sintió como su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

El grupo de InuYasha se preparaba para comer junto a un río. Después de pasar una semana en busca de Naraku sin resultados, decidieron tomarse un merecido descanso. InuYasha esperaba impaciente su tan amada comida ninja mientras la azabache moría de sed. Decidió acercarse al río a recoger agua en una de sus botellas, total, estaba a unos pasos y se veía muy refrescante.

Se levantó tomando su botella vacía y se dirigió al río. InuYasha ni lo notó, estaba muy ocupado babeando junto al bote de ramen.

Kagome terminó de llenar la botella, y cuándo se disponía a dar media vuelta y regresar con los demás sintió una ráfaga de viento, al segundo siguiente dejó de sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, y al voltear hacía abajo se encontró muy lejos del suelo. Parpadeó repetidas veces...¿Pero qué carajos...? Alzó su mirada y se encontró con el hermano de su hanyō _¿Qué mierda? _era lo único que podía pensar mientras se alejaba cada vez más del río.

InuYasha maldijo internamente a su hermano. Tan ensimismado estaba con su comida que no detectó su repugnante olor hasta que lo vio volar lejos con una Kagome junto a él. ¿Qué diablos quería él con Kagome? No lo sabía, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, y no estaban en mejores condiciones que él. Nadie sabía que rayos pasaba por la mente del Daiyōkai para que se llevará así a su amiga, pero lo único que tenían claro era que debían de ir por ella.

* * *

Al salir de su enmudecimiento por su repentino secuestro, no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a que la dejarán en el suelo. Tampoco es como si fuera a empezar a retorcerse para que la deje caer, moriría del impacto, así que simplemente...esperó.

Mientras Sesshōmaru pensaba en lo estúpido que fue aceptar el deseo de Rin ¿Por qué rayos quería una mamá tan de repente? Y lo peor...¿por qué precisamente _ella_? Algo debía de estar mal con su protegida, ésta humana era de las peores que se ha encontrado en su vida, y vaya que se ha topado con muchas. Es rebelde, nunca escucha el inepto de su medio hermano, aunque bueno, eso nadie lo hace. Es gritona, escandálosa, y lo peor...Se creía que estaba a SU nivel como para enfrentarlo y gritarle que no mate al estúpido hanyō. Solo esperaba que con él aprendiera a comportarse, por que si no la terminaría matando.

Al divisar en el suelo el lugar dónde dejó a su grupo, empezó a descender. Rin esperaba ansiosa que llegara su futura mamá.

Al tocar el suelo Rin no pudo contener más su emoción y corrió a abrazar a Kagome, la cual correspondió la muestra de afecto un poco aturdida. Ella aún no sabía que diantres quería Sesshōmaru para raptarla. Durante todo el trayecto pensó en varias teorías, una más descabellada que la anterior, y no llegó a una conclusión.

— ...¡ya verá como nos divertiremos! No se preocupe, el amo Sesshōmaru la protegerá de ahora en adelante y... — Seguía parloteando Rin, sin contener ni un poco la emoción, Kagome parpadeó confundida ¿qué Sesshōmaru la protegerá? ¿Pero de que estaba hablando la niña? Volteó a ver al demonio para que le aclarara el asunto, en la cara de Sesshōmaru se podía leer el fastidio, estaba más que claro que él no quería hacerse cargo de ella, así que ¿por qué la secuestro?

— Rin, vayan al lago a bañarse — le dirigió una fría mirada a Kagome — Asegúrate de quitar todo rastro del olor del hanyō, es repugnante — y sin más, volvió a emprender vuelo a quien sabe donde.

Kagome estaba dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas cosas, cuando sintió que la jalaban. La pequeña Rin esperaba que se encaminaran hacia el lago, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. No podía decirle que no a ella, no tenía la culpa de los retorcidos planes del demonio. Así que correspondió su sonrisa y se dejó guiar.

Se divirtió mucho durante el baño, tenía que admitir que Rin era una niña muy dulce y tierna. Regresaron al claro dónde estaban y se sentaron a esperar al Daiyōkai, había mucho silencio, fue cuándo se dio cuenta de la falta de cierto sapo verde.

— Rin, ¿y Jaken?

— No sé, el amo lo pateo por que no dejaba de quejarse, y desde entonces no lo he visto.

— Oh, ¿y tu sabes por qué...

— Rin — Ambas saltaron en su lugar al oír el llamado. No se dieron cuenta cuándo regresó Sesshōmaru — Ve con Ah-Un a recoger a Jaken. Tenemos que avanzar.

Al segundo siguiente de dar la orden, su protegida se subió en el dragón y emprendieron vuelo, dejando a Sesshōmaru y Kagome solos. Era el momento perfecto para que le aclare algunas cosas.

— ¡Oye tú! — Fue el grito de la azabache — ¿Por qué me secuestraste? ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¡Te exijo una explicación! No puedes ir por ahí recogiendo gente como si nada. Es un delito, ¿lo sabías? No solo por...

Sesshōmaru apretaba los puños para no descuartizar a la insolente humana. ¿Es que no sabía su lugar? ¿Nunca se quedaba sin aire? Hablaba y hablaba, juraría que ni siquiera hacía una pausa para respirar. ¿Como es que el estúpido de su medio hermano la aguantaba? Harto de la situación, agarró las muñecas de la humana de un rápido movimiento y la acorraló con un árbol.

Tarde se dio cuenta que con su cercanía se le iba a quedar impregnado el asqueroso aroma de la humana, pero tuvo el efecto que quería, el parloteo cesó de golpe.

Acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de Kagome...

— No sé de que te quejas...humana — escupió casi con asco lo último — Deberías de estar agradecida que te aleje del estúpido hanyō.

Kagome no necesitó más para salir de su enmudecimiento por la cercanía del Daiyōkai, la indignación pudo más que ella.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir algo así? — Gruñó con el ceño fruncido — Prefiero miles de veces a ése estúpido hanyō que estar con alguien como tu.

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sesshōmaru podía intentar soportar su incesante parloteo e inclusive su asqueroso aroma ¿pero que lo ponga por debajo de InuYasha? Oh no, eso es imperdonable. Soltó sus muñecas y empezó a subir sus manos, mientras la maldita humana no dejaba de verlo con desafío, su mano casi llegaba a su destino, su frágil y delgado cuello. Saborearía el momento de su muerte, guardaría en su memoria el momento en el que su mirada desafiante se convierta en una de puro terror; ya se la podía imaginar suplicando por su vida mientras lentamente apretaba más sus garras y le inyectaba su veneno, tan cerca, tan...

— ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!

Voltearon para ver de donde provenía el grito, y Kagome se alegró al ver a InuYasha. Alegría que pasó a la confusión al escucharlo gruñir como perro con rabia y ver las marcas moradas en sus mejillas pero manteniendo sus ojos dorados.

InuYasha estaba fuera de control. Después algunos minutos, que se le antojaron increíblemente largos, pudo detectar el aroma de Kagome de nuevo. Sin perder tiempo, corrío lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Estaba preparado para encontrarse casi cualquier escena al llegar con su hermano. Cualquiera...menos la que se encontró.

Ellos dos en un claro. Kagome acorralada entre un árbol y su hermano. Cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Su Yōkai rugió con furia al ver a alguien tan cerca de su hembra. Sintió a su cuerpo vibrar y no le importó. Lo único que quería era despedazar al maldito.

Sesshōmaru no podía estar mas molesto. Estaba a punto de acabar con la humana miserable, y no solo no pudo, si no que ahora tenía que lidiar con el molesto de InuYasha. Se separó de la humana dándole una última mirada de odio, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su medio hermano.

A los pocos segundo InuYasha se lanzó contra Sesshōmaru con todas las intenciones de descuartizarlo.

Sango y Miroku aprovecharon eso para acercarse a Kagome. Ellos también estaban sorprendidos por la forma en la que los encontraron ¿quién iba a decir que el Daiyōkai tenía esos sentimientos hacia su amiga? Al llegar con ella le pidieron que les contara con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado. En medio del relato, apareció un remolino de la nada que separó a ambos Inus. Koga apareció muy cabreado y enfrentó a InuYasha.

— ¡Se puede saber qué te sucede bestia! Percibí el olor de mi mujer cuándo pasó sobre mi ¡y grande fue mi sorpresa al verla con ése! — apuntó sin discreción al mayor — ¡Dejé a mi mujer a tu cuidado...

Sesshōmaru estaba harto de todo éste ajetreo, maldita la hora en la que escuchó a Rin. Lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a cumplirle alguna de sus peticiones. Detectó el aroma de su protegida en la entrada del claro, venía junto con Ah-Un y un Jaken muy ruidoso. Al llegar al claro, Rin corrió en dirección a Kagome mientras Jaken comenzaba a gritar por ver a su amo rodeado de humanos.

— Aún no puedo creerlo Kagome, quién pensaría que Sesshōmaru tendría ésos sentimientos por ti.

— ¿Ah?

— Mira que llegar al grado de secuestrarte.

— ¿De qué hablas Sango? — La azabache estaba francamente confundida — ¿qué sentimientos?

Antes de que Sango pudiera responder, Rin llegó junto a ellos y se abrazó de las piernas de Kagome.

— Señorita ¿nos abandonará? ¿No será la mamá de Rin? — preguntó con sus ojitos llorosos.

En ése momento todos entendieron el motivo del secuestro...todos menos dos idiotas que se encontraban aún peleando. Shipō se acercó a la pequeña niña, sabía lo que es no tener papás, pero no quería compartir a Kagome.

— Rin, Kagome no puede ser tu mamá — le dijo lo más suavemente que pudo. no quería hacerla llorar y que Sesshōmaru desatara su ira contra él — ella ya es mi mamá.

Rin estaba a punto de protestar. ¿Por qué no podía ser también su mamá? Pero un grito la detuvo.

— ¡Bestia! Ya vi que no eres bueno para cuidar de mi mujer. Lo mejor será que se vaya conmigo.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Kagome no es tu mujer?! ¡Deja de llamarla así! ¡Ella es mía! ¿Entendiste? ¡Si te le vuelves a acercar, te mato!

— I-InuYasha...

En ése momnto InuYasha se do cuenta d que había hablado de más...Se sonrojó lo más que pudo y volteo para encontrarse con una Kagome igual o más roja que él.

— Tsk, perro sucio, mira que gritarle tus sentimientos así. ¡Pero eso no es nada! Ya verás que al final Kagome se quedará conmigo. — Y diciendo ésto, Koga se marchó del claro. Aún no tenía la pelea perdida, el conquistaría a su Kagome.

Sesshōmaru estaba a unos pasos mas allá. Mira que los humanos podían ser patéticos. Montar escenitas como ésas, que desagradable. Mientras veía al inútil de su medio hermano completamente avergonzado sin mirar a la humana escandalosa sintió un tirón en su hakama. Rin estaba junto a él.

— Señor Sessōmaru, la señorita es feliz... — Fue su susurro, se veía triste. Le puso la mano en la cabeza, y giró, alejándose del claro. Le conseguiría una mamá a Rin. Una que fuera de su talla. No una humana escandalosa.

Rin, aún triste, volteó a ver a los demás. Kagome estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero con una sonrisa muy feliz en su rostro, mientras que InuYasha no buscaba donde mirar para no verla a la cara, igual de rojo que ella. Shipō estaba feliz al igual que los otros dos humanos. Ella era feliz, y nunca estaría tranquila sabiendo que la alejó de ellos.

Con éstos pensamientos Rin corrió con su amo. Al llegar Jaken la regañaba por hacerlos esperar. Tal vez no tendría una mamá, pero ella era feliz con la familia que tenía en éste momento.


End file.
